


Only You

by TielCas987



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Dean, Cop Dean, Dean and Anna are partners, Dean and Cas dated in highschool, Dean closes yet another case, F/F, F/M, Gay Sex, M/M, Mentions of John being an asshole, Musician Cas, Oral Sex, Plot With Smut, Top Cas, Top Dean, bottom cas (my favorite), good god these tags, happy ending:), stake out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-05-31 15:24:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15122327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TielCas987/pseuds/TielCas987
Summary: Dean Winchester and Castiel meet in highschool and almost instantly fall in love. That was ten years ago. Now in present time, they live completely seperate lives, with Dean being a successful detective and Cas a famous musician. What happens when they meet again for the first time in ten years?





	1. Cas

**Author's Note:**

> Glad to be back!! Sorry for the hiatus, but now I’m back and with an awesome ass story<3 enjoy the SMUTTTTT ik y’all love it.

**Dean’s POV**

 

"Where is the pie? You said you got pie! Sonafabitch!" I said, really wanting some pie right now.

"Oh come on D, if you eat pie every time we have a stake out you are gonna get fat as hell." Anna Milton, my partner and fiancé said, and she couldn't hold back her laughter when I turned red at the joke.  
After a few minutes of staring at the mansion from our police car, Anna sighed and turned on the radio, wanting to escape the boring silence.

We had been staking out a mansion for the past twenty minutes, trying to get any indication of the illegal things that were going on in there. So far, we had no evidence against the people that lived there, so we needed to get up close.

After a few minutes of changing the stations, Anna stopped when she heard a certain song, and squealed like a little girl. My breath hitched as I recognized the voice, and my heart began to pound against my chest.  
_I could never forget that voice._  I thought to myself, and I couldn’t help but lose myself in the words. It’s just how I imagined it would be. Just then, three gunshots fired inside the mansion, and we raced to the house in front of us.

 

 

  
•

 

 

  
_Bang._ The man stilled, staring at me with hate in his eyes. After falling to the ground, I could see his eyes close as his lifeless body lay on the ground.

When Anna came rushing in with another police officer, Gabriel and our Lieutenant Azazel, I put my gun back in its holster and got ready to give the details to everybody.

After about an hour of that, me and Anna went back to the precinct to fill out the report and get ready to go home. On the way though, I couldn't help but think about the song I heard earlier, his voice sent me back to all those years ago when I thought everything was perfect.

Sitting there, I realize that I’ve never been as happy as when I was with him. I know what it sounds like, but I can’t help it.

I remember him singing me to sleep when I had gotten beaten by my dad and couldn't stop shaking. I know even now that without him, I wouldn't have made it through all my dads drunken beatings and all the other things he had helped me through.

I look over to Anna when I realize she had been talking to me. "You good, D? You've been awfully quiet... is it because you had to shoot that man? Babe, you had no choice, you did the right thing." She explained patiently.  
I manage to fake a small smile and grab her hand, "I know, thanks."

 

 

  
•

 

 

  
A few hours later, when Anna was in the shower, I had been thinking about everything, hearing his new single on the radio, realizing that everything I felt for him was till there, and that I don't think I could ever stop loving him.

So reluctantly, I pick up my phone and I know its probably a lost cause and that he probably has a new number but I dial it anyway. I had memorized the number a long time ago when he first gave it to me, and I'm surprised that I still remember it.

I find myself not being able to press the call button, and I take a deep breath. Finally getting the courage, I touch the call button and press the phone to my ear.

I could swear that my heart skipped a beat when I heard that same voice answer the call, and it took me a few seconds to find my voice.  
"Hey... Cas?" I said and I know my voice broke at his name but I can only focus on the sound of his breathing.

"Wait... Dean?" He said and I could hear the sudden change in his voice and it broke my heart to hear it. For a few minutes, we just sat there in silence, just taking in the fact that we were speaking for the first time in years.

Finally, Cas spoke up, "H-how have you been?" He said and unlike just about everyone in my life I could tell he was actually curious and caring enough to ask. I breathed out a sigh of relief, thanking whatever god that could be listening that he wasn't still mad at me.

"I'm... hangin' in there, how are you?" I said, not knowing what to say, and not wanting to mess this up. "I'm good..." and Cas paused for a moment before he spoke again, "Its been awhile." He said and I could feel the tears in my eyes threatening to fall.

"Y-yeah it has, I'm sorry it took me so long..." at this point, tears covered my face and I was shaking violently. "Oh Dean, don't cry... please." He whispered the last part, and I could tell he was close to tears as well.

"Uhm, its getting late, I gotta go but can we maybe meet somewhere or something soon?" I say hopefully. I wipe the tears from my face and sigh in relief at Cas' reply, "Yes, if you're free tomorrow night I can make us dinner at my place and we can catch up..."

"That would be great! Text me the address and I guess I'll come by at like eight maybe?" As I say this, I can hear Anna putting on some clothes for some shut eye, we both worked a long day today. Luckily that guy I shot got me tomorrow off, they think I might be emotional or some shit over it.

"Yes that would be good... bye Dean." He said and before I can say bye, the line was dead. Putting the phone down, Anna crawls into bed and gives me a small smile, "Who was that?" Getting back in bed, I smile sadly, "An old friend."

 


	2. Dean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel has spent the last ten years healing from what Dean did to him. He turned to music to deal with the pain. But when Dean finally calls after all this time, all of those feelings come back. Dean and Cas meet and have dinner.

**Cas’ POV**

 

Sitting there for minutes after, all the feelings I have pushed down for the past ten years flood back and I can only sob as tears flow down my face.

Dean Winchester called for the first time in ten years and even though my heart still aches from what he did to me, I couldn’t help but step into his trap again. I know that I will always love him, and I find myself hoping he still feels the same. 

If the phone call from a few minutes ago was anything to go by, Dean sounded truly heart broken. 

Soon after the tears stopped flowing, peaceful unconsciousness lured me to sleep, where I dreamed of the best years of my life. It wasn’t performing on stage, or going on tour with my friends. It was with Dean.

 

 

•

 

 

“He will be here in a few minutes, I will call you later...” 

**“Come on Cassie, he hurt you. You nearly killed yourself because of what he did.”**

”I know... but you have to understand, I will never love anyone as much as I loved him. Every time I was going through something tough, it was Dean that was there. No one else,” 

_ding dong_

“He is here, I’ll call you later.” And at that, I hung up and walked to the front door. I didn’t know what to expect when I saw him but the moment I opened the door, my heart clenched.

Dean is wearing a red and black plaid button down with faded jeans. His hair looked like it was recently cut and his eyes were still that same mossy green that I fell in love with.

I couldn’t help but glance down at his plump lips, and they are still perfectly round and I couldn’t help but think about the first time he kissed me, how he pushed me against the lockers in our school and kissed me infront of everybody.

snapping out of it, I sheepishly look to the ground and force a small smile. “Hello Dean. Come in.” 

“Hey Cas,” he says as he walks in. “Sonofabitch. Nice digs.” He was looking around the entry hall and I couldn’t help but laugh softly.“Come on, dinner is in here.” I say as I guide him through the entry hall to the kitchen. The smell of stake and mashed potatoes fills the air.

“Mm.. smells amazing!” Dean says a little dreamily while he stares at the food. A chuckle forced its way out as I bring our plates to the table and I walk back to the refrigerator to get us some drinks.

“Is beer fine?” I ask, and I know the answer but I ask anyway. “Beer would be great!” And I couldn’t help but throw my head back and laugh.“You laughin’ at me?” He says but there’s a sly grin plastered on his face. Walking back to the table with our drinks, I giggle lightly.

After a few minutes of Dean stuffing his face and gulping down his beer, he leans back and has a small content smile on his face.“So Cas, I see you’ve been doing well for yourself.” He says, looking genuinely curious.

I can’t help but look down, blushing lightly. “Uhm, yes I have a successful career.” I say, daring to look up at Dean, and I find him staring at me the same way he did in school before we met.

The same way when I would wake up and have his arms wrapped around me, watching me sleep like he couldn’t get enough of it.

“So, what have you been up to all these years?” I ask, trying to get the spotlight off of me. “Me? Well I am a successful detective. Closed a case yesterday before our... conversation.” He says, and looks down at the last part.

dean has always been very emotionally closed off, making witty jokes when things get personal. It was almost a deal breaker until I almost left him for being that way. After that, he treated me better and I got to see beneath the mask he puts on.

giving him a small smile, I reach over and put my hand over his, “Its okay Dean.” After a moment he relaxed and I got up. “You want desert? I made some pie.” I say and Dean immediately looked up with hopeful eyes.

“You’re pie?” He says and his eyes turned hungry, making my blood rush south. At that, I turned, walking away not wanting to see me get hard.

After about twenty minutes of Dean completely demolishing the entire cherry pie, he looks at me, with the filling all over his lips, and smiles at me.

“No one makes pie like you.” He says and the compliment is nice. I can’t help but look away, the memories coming back to me, making me long to touch him, long to feel him again, to make me happy again. 

“Oh I’m sorry, did you want some?” He says, looking a little guilty. “No, I am very happy that you liked it.” I say, looking at him again.

in that moment, Dean’s phone rings, and he rushes to answer it. “Hello? Oh hey Anna. Yeah I will be home later tonight, I have other things to do... Mm ok bye.” 

Dean paused, looking at me with pain in his eyes. “Anna is my fiancé.” He blurts out, and I couldn’t help but stare down at the table. “Uhm...” I say trying to find my voice, I fight the tears threatening to fall and put the back of my hand over my mouth, trying to hide my sad face.

after a few moments, I collect myself. “I am happy for you, I’m glad she can give you what I never could... kids, a life, someone worthy to have you.” I say and I can see tears fall from his face.

“Is that what you think? That you weren’t worthy of me? Cas I always thought I didn’t deserve you because you were always so good and you didn’t need some dude with daddy issues to come into you’re life and ruin it. You deserved better than me.” He says, staring into my eyes.

By now, we were both crying, and now more than ever I wished he would hold me and tell me everything is going to be fine, because he is only one I would believe.

“Listen, I gotta go, but thank you for letting me come here. I know that I messed up what we had, and I spend everyday wishing it was you that I wake up next to. But know that I will  _always_ love you.”

And with that, he walked out of the kitchen, and out of the house. And just like the last time he left, I am a mess, feeling alone and empty.


	3. “I love you.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean sees what Anna can really be like and turns to Cas for comfort... ok maybe a LOT of comfort. Lol smut warning!!!

**Dean’s POV**

 

It's been a fucking long day. I have been stuck with paper work because my lieutenant still thinks I might be affected by the douchebag I had to shoot.

Paper work is one thing, but having an asshole like Azazel putting me on the sidelines over something so stupid, pisses me off. That's why I was not ready for this.

 

 

•

 

 

I was beyond grateful that Anna got Five Guys on the way home from work. Sitting around all day doing paperwork really gets your appetite going.

But the last thing i expected was some dumb shit like _this_.

After we had eaten our burgers, I picked up the tv remote, wanting to watch something before I hit the sack. But no.

Anna took the remote out of my hands and was staring holes into my head. "Uhm... what?"

That seemed to make it worse because its like some sort of switch just flipped in her head. "What the fuck? Don't pretend like you don't know." Her voice sounded deadly, and my mind searched helplessly to find the right thing to say.

Unfortunately for me, what came out was a confused sound and she slapped me so hard I hit the back of the couch. "I know where you went yesterday. And who exactly is this Cas I heard you talking to on the phone?"

I was still recovering from the hardest slap I've ever gotten, and that's saying a lot considering I lived with my dad. I still feel paralyzed by even the thought of Anna talking about Cas. I couldn't even make a sound, just staring at her in shock.

"You know what? I don't even care. Why don't you go to your whore, huh." Just then, the shock was gone and it was replaced with anger. The mere thought of anyone calling Cas something like that just makes me want fucking break something, no actually a lot of somethings.

"What the fuck did you just say?" As I said this, I stood up slowly, glaring at her harder than I thought possible. "You have the nerve to follow me, invade my privacy, and call the one person I haven't seen in ten years a fucking whore?"

I can't help but make a disgusted face at her and I walk into the bedroom, getting a duffle bag and putting my shit in it. "I have done nothing but treat you better than you deserve. You pressured me to propose just like you pressured me to do everything else. And I'm done."

At that, I zipped up the bag, slung it around my shoulder and left. I don't know where I was going but anywhere is better than with her.

 

 

•

 

 

I didn't realize where I was going until I was standing on Cas' front porch, and hastily knocking on the door. It was nine twenty-seven at night, and he was probably busy but I just can't stand the idea of being anywhere but with him.

It took a few moments, but he opened the door, revealing his messy dark locks and... holy _fucking shit_.

He was in only a pair of dark red boxer briefs and an oversized crewneck. What. The. Fuck.

At first he was rubbing sleep out of his eyes and to be honest, I can't remember being more turned on. _Fuck_ , he looks so sexy like this: hair rumpled and all over the place, that oversized crewneck that showed of just enough of his neck and chest, and oh fuck, his gorgeous thighs that literally beg to be marked.

I didn't realize I was staring until the tightness of my pants drew my eyes away from his body. "Uhm... sorry. Can I come in?" My voice sounded broken and quiet even in my ears. Never the less he let me in.

"Yeah, come in." Cas headed to a new room of the house I hadn't been yet but I automatically realized it was his room. He immediately collapsed in his huge ass king size bed and turned his head to face me.

"Huhhh, sorry, I had to shoot a music video today and it took all day. I'm tired as ffuckkkk."  He slurred his words out, and I couldn't help but think how fucking adorable he is being right now. "Oh shit... You're here. Uh..." he said as he sat up on his knees, "what brings you here?" Cas said, with a small smile."

"I uh, I had a huge fight with... _her_  and I think I need a place to stay for a few days." It felt so wrong to ask this of Cas, I mean we just barely started speaking after ten years and it feels wrong to ask such a thing so soon.

"Hm, you have a place with me as long as you want it." And a mili-second after he said it, he realized how it sounded, and looked down sheepishly.

I felt my heart clench as I hear the words, and I smile sadly. "Thanks, Cas!" I say but the words are strained.

Silence filled the room and the tension was great. Finally Cas spoke, "Do you, uh.. want to talk about it?" He said, and once again, Cas showed me just how much he cares if he is willing to listen to my relationship problems with someone else.

I nod my head and awkwardly sit on the bed, next to him. "She heard our conversation on the phone and... she followed me here the other day." I took a deep breath and move my head to the side, revealing the huge red mark on my cheek.

Cas gasped and immediately reached his hand out, cupping my cheek, careful not to put too much pressure. I couldn't help but lean into the touch, not caring about the sharp sting I got in result.

By now my pulse was beating excessively fast and after a few moments of sitting silence, I couldn't stop myself from leaning in and brushing our lips together. My dick jumped when Cas immediately responded, but still hesitant to touch.

The kiss grew to something else, something more. Before I new what was happening, Cas was in my lap, legs wrapped around my hips, and moaning sofly with that deep, sexy voice of his.

I could feel his erection pressing onto my stomach, and I couldn't stop the loud moan the escaped my mouth as Cas ground his tight ass against my dick.

I literally fucking _growled_ and pushed him onto his back, and crawled on top. My dick was just fucking loving Cas' little moans and how eager he is to be filled up again after so long.

I don't know when our clothes came off but I couldn't care less because his skin on mine has me going crazy. Its just as I remember it, actually no, its better.

At some point, Cas had grabbed a bottle of lube from his night stand and eagerly shoved it into my hand. At the even thought of that happening has my dick pulsing. 

I had stretched him out slowly, taking in how Cas was moaning and squirming under my touch, as if its the best thing to ever happen to him. By the time he was stretched enough, I could feel myself almost cumming just from watching Cas like this because there is literally nothing better. We established a long time ago that we didn't like to use condoms and right now, that seems perfect.

Ever since me and Cas stopped seeing each other, I have used a condom with everyone I've hooked up with, and even then, it took years for me to actually be able to cum with someone else, thats how much Cas affected me.

But now, with all thoughts and all sense of awareness gone, I can finally have that skin on skin intercourse I haven't had in years. The moments the head slips inside, we both moan and Cas looks like a fucking god like this, I don't think I could ever see anything more perfect than the man underneath me.

Once I was fully seated, I lean down, and begin to suck and lick marks onto the perfect and pale skin on Cas' neck. At this, his body jerked, as if the pleasure were too much.

After a few minutes, I began a slow pace, but I couldn't hold back any longer, years of loneliness taking over as I grab his body and flip him onto his stomach.

Cas made a sound list in the pillows as I grab his perfect hips and thrust in all the way, fast and hard. Cas even began to meet my thrusts halfway, making us both scream with pleasure. "So close, Dean oohh, Dean harder!" Cas basically screamed, and I didn't dare defy him as thrust harder than ever before and I could tell Cas was close as he began to clench down accidentally, bringing me closer too.

At last, Cas came, untouched and all over the blankets. I couldn't hold back any longer as I grab Cas' hair in a firm grip, and I cum in his ass. My orgasm was so intense, I almost blacked out, but I fall onto the love of my life's back and rest there for a few minutes.

 

 

•

 

 

**Anna’s POV**

 

"Yeah daddy, its me... yeah, Cas took him from me. I want him dead. I don't care how, but I want it to happen within forty-eight hours." Anna says, glaring at Deans back. "By daddy." She said and hung up the phone. "So, you want to fuck him, huh? We'll see about that."

At that, Anna drove away from where she had been watching them through the windows in Cas’ bedroom, thinking of how she was gonna hurt Dean. "Knifes or scalpels?" She muttered to herself.

 

 

•

 

 

**Cas’ POV**

 

Dean had fell on top of me, tired and sticky. After a few minutes, he pulled his softening dick out of my completely destroyed ass, and collapsed next to me. He wrapped his arms around me possessively and nuzzled the back of my neck. "I love you." He said, and I could feel tears falling down my cheeks.

"I love you too." And at that, we both passed out.

**Author's Note:**

> New chapters will be posted once every week!


End file.
